ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SSJ4 Vegito
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Origins of the Saiyans page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Supremegogeta (Talk) 00:52, June 2, 2011 Hey there Welocme to the Wiki! So what brings you here? Supremegogeta 00:58, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Aweosme I am always gald to have a new person here! And thank you i liked your story as well. I hope you have a great time here and don't forget to read the Rules. Supremegogeta 01:07, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Yo Hey SSJ4 Vegito! Glad you're on ths wiki. So what got you to join? Nappa77 02:21, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello Would you like me to make a signature for you? I can even shade it if you want. And I want to help, so please ask! 03:32, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Reply Yes you can make it as long as you put ( your name than version) ok. Supremegogeta 17:37, June 4, 2011 (UTC) No problem glad to help! Supremegogeta 18:59, June 4, 2011 (UTC) We don't need another segment on the main page we have enough. Besides not that many people make Fan fic storys so we would run out fast. Supremegogeta 03:52, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I am glad you suggested an idea to me and thats what part of being a user is about making good edits and tring to help the WIki! Supremegogeta 03:59, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! It's an honor to have an energetic new fellow member on here to make this wiki strong! Best wishes! Wairu 15:48, June 10, 2011 (UTC)Pyrokani You can add categories to fan fic pages if there not there but fan fics do not need links. Also you make them by posting two of these June 15 Thanks! I really appriceate it!! How do you make those little fan boxes on your user page? -SuperSaiyanKrillin I would want you to do first but you can do witch ever you want. Supremegogeta 21:03, June 20, 2011 (UTC) hi whats up?. Soilder5679 02:37, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Gt can be considered cannon to the anime. If you count. 1. The Humans Vs Ginyu Force on King Kais planet 2. Gregory on King Kais planet 2. Future Trunks,Piccolo,Vegeta being able to fight on par/equal with there Cell Juniors Count those and it can be considered cannon. all stated on the dragon ball wiki. Soilder5679 02:44, July 6, 2011 (UTC) are you sure you don't want one made for you? I can do it without your password. 16:27, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I saw you needed help with a sig on the best sig blog, so here's how. First you go up to the address bar and add/sig2 to it (It should look like http://www.ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/User:SSJ4 Vegito/sig2) put User:SSJ4 Vegito/sig on the page. After that go back to the address bar and remove the 2. Then on that page put this whatyouwantittosay of course change whatcoloryouwant to whatever color you want same with the whatyouwantittosay. July 15 The pic has to be on the wiki. Just put the file name either at the beginning or end of the sig (Depending on where you want it or them) so say the pic you want is Goku.jpg just put ( or 40 or 45). July 15 Hey! :D Hey I read your saiyan origins fan fic, and just wanted to say that it was really AWESOME! My name is SpiritBomb, and I`m from earth! 16:31, July 15, 2011 (UTC) No problem, it was really great! My name is SpiritBomb, and I`m from earth! Comments used to be not allowed, but now they are. July 21 Supremegogeta told me he wanted them all removed. July 21 Thanks! :D Thank you I won`t let you guys down!!! 06:28, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I hope to use my powers for good. Nappa77 23:56, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I think you should ignore what he said ass and lmao and oh my god is ok to say. Hel eft becaseu i told him that. lol So like i said ignore it. =] Supreme GogetaIs a TrueAmerican 00:16, July 27, 2011 (UTC) OK it means that if a user uses the same fan fiction picture that you already used on a page without asking you first if he can use it he is breaking the rule. Supremegogeta 01:47, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes that is allowed. Supremegogeta 01:55, July 28, 2011 (UTC) August User of the Month! Congratulations! :D Congratulations on becoming the featured user of the month for August! You became the user of the month for #Being friendly #Breaking none of the rules on your time here #Helped other users by supporting. #Helping others in other ways. #Creating nice full edits. #Being SUPER AWESOME! :D So thank you! Congratulations! 04:18, August 1, 2011 (UTC) HEy congrats on becoming User of the month! Supremegogeta 12:06, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Why lol you earned it? I think you are one of the best users on here. Supremegogeta 12:11, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey what did you type to get the Popo fan? Supremegogeta 12:44, August 1, 2011 (UTC) That's weird it wont work for me. lol Yea that is with out doudt the most awesome underrated thing out of all Dragon Ball. XD Supremegogeta 13:08, August 1, 2011 (UTC)